Lucky bastard!
by Pandracat
Summary: (Kagami x Reader x Alex) One-shot! It contains cursing and spoilers (3rd season!) AND it gets a bit intense, but not exactly sexual. You have been warned!


"Taiga, you're finally back? I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

And the loud blonde proceeded to kiss Kagami in front of the whole Seirin's basketball team. You stared at them, annoyed, puffing your cheeks as you revealed yourself, walking out of the same room Alex emerged from.

"Alex, quit that entire thing about kissing Kagami all the time!"

As if the team's gawking at her lack of clothing wasn't enough, their jaws promptly hit the floor at the sight of another almost naked female. With her arms still around the red head's neck, Alex turned to you with a smug smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

"Oh? Are you possibly jealous?"

"WHOA! Kagami, you lucky bastard!"

"They're gonna fight for this guy?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"KAGAMI I WANNA LIVE WITH YOU!"

"Kagami-kun, I didn't know you were a player."

Kagami face-palmed, a tick mark appearing on his forehead at Kuroko's mocking statement. You were equally pissed as you groaned, your hand sassily resting on your hips.

"FUCK YOU, KUROKO! And it's not like that, actual-"

"Of course I am! Every time I look at you guys, you're kissing him! It's annoying, so stop that!"

Kagami seemed slightly peeved from your interruption; his funny eyebrow twitched while he tried to pry Alex hands off of his body. Said woman, on the other hand, happily clung to the tall male, sticking her tongue out at you.

"Aw, little (F/n) is jealous of Taiga and I~! That's so cute!"

Kuroko glanced between the arguing females, suddenly realizing what was going on. The others were still wondering why two beautiful women would fight over a high school boy such as Kagami Taiga. Of course, he was the ace of the basketball team, but as Kuroko once wisely said, he lacks delicacy.

Furrowing your brows, you forcefully pulled Alex away from Kagami, only to take her place with your body flush against his own. The most adorable blush exploded on his cheeks as your lips made contact with his; you usually weren't that bold. The green eyed female gasped before frowning, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"(F/N)?! OH, _NOW_ YOU'VE DONE IT! GET _OFF_ HIM RIGHT NOW!"

You paid her no mind, and simply continued to rub your tongue against Taiga's, having a firm grip around his neck and also messing up his spiky hair; the usually hot tempered male now stood helpless with you practically glued on him, and his hands hesitantly found their way to your waist, his arms encircling you. Alex growled threateningly before attempting to pull you away from the poor Kagami.

" _OOOOH_ CAT FIGHT!"

"I bet this one's Alex gonna win."

"No way, that (F/n) seems wilder, like Kagami!"

"Yeah, yeah, but would the winner be the chosen one? I mean, Kagami could or could _not_ take the winner in the end, right?"

"Uhm... It's not exactly what you're thinking..."

"KUROKO! When did you get here?!"

"I've been here all along, Kiyoshi-senpai..."

"Kuroko and his Vanishing Drives..."

"(F/N)! LET GO OF TAIGA RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

"But I didn't use the Vanishing Drive..."

"GAH! BUT- HOW?! YOU WERE RIGHT THERE!"

"Hyuuga-senpai, you do know I can walk, right?"

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR SENPAI?!"

When you finally released Kagami from your vice-like grip, both of you were breathless, blushing messes. Although, differently from what he did to Alex, he made no move to escape from your incoming hug. Since you were considerably shorter than him, it was quite the adorable scene to see a monster like him being hugged by you.

Observing the red hue his friend acquired and the way he averted his eyes to the floor, Kuroko blinked.

"Oh. So that's how it is... Kagami-kun, what a mess."

Said male's voice boomed in the apartment.

"I KNOW, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

You looked up at him, blinking owlishly.

"Yes, it is. You're too irresistible."

Kagami's face now rivaled his hair in color whilst Alex brow twitched in annoyance.

"(F/N)! THAT'S IT, YOU BRAT!"

"BRAT?! WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU OLD HAG?!"

The blonde gasped dramatically, fake tears leaking from her eyes.

"H-hag...? That's what you think of me...? You too, Taiga?"

She purposely shot him a pointed look, the dark aura surrounding her causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Kagami-kun. Delicacy."

"DON'T ANSWER THAT! IT'S A TRAP!"

"I KNOW, I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

You started to feel the guilt weighing down on your soul, and before it could consume you, you ran towards Alex, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug, which she returned. Kagami could only sigh, watching his teammates' reactions to the whole ordeal; they were sure to be amusing after all. He did try to explain the situation, but he figured they were much to immersed in their own perverted fantasies to hear him out.

"No, I'm sorry! I really am a brat, but you're not an old hag! Please, forgive me, Alex!"

"Why do you two must do this every day? Is it some kind of ritual or something?"

" _SHUT UP_ KAGAMI YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"

He froze in fear before shutting his mouth. By the corner of his eyes, he watched the team widen their eyes as realization hit them. Well, almost all of them.

"No, if you were a brat, you wouldn't apologize. I'm sorry, (F/n)."

Then, an unidentified voice whispered out.

"Is this the part when the three have a ménage and everything's fine until the next day?"

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK."

"This is very inappropriate, Koganei-senpai."

"KUROKO I WAS UNIDENTIFIED UNTIL NOW!"

Their bickering ceased as they heard the females saying each other's names affectionately.

"Alex..."

"(F/n)..."

Cue steaming hot make out session between the previously arguing women; Alex pushed you against the wall roughly, and you retaliated by slapping her ass rather loudly.

Next? Next came the nosebleeds. So many nosebleeds. Nosebleeds. _Everywhere_. Save for Kagami, who had to see the same thing every single day when he came back home; the red head simply sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That's what I was trying to say. They're not fighting because of me, but because of each other. _They_ 're dating, I have nothing to do with that!"

"KAGAMI. HOW MUCH WOULD IT COST FOR ME TO LIVE WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"More than it's worth it, Izuki-senpai. I guarantee it."

In the background, you smiled sweetly at Alex.

"I love you, Alex!"

"Love you too, (F/n)!"

 **EXTENDED ENDING!**

The Phantom Sixth Member of the Generation of Miracles patted Kagami on the back with his usual poker face.

"Kagami-kun, it must be hard for you."

The coach's ear suddenly perked up at that, and she turned her gaze just in time to see their ace blushing, stammering and trying to scowl.

"W-w-what are you talking about, Kuroko?!"

Riko chuckled evilly, mumbling to herself with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Now, _that_ is some nice blackmail we got here, huh, Bakagami?"

The blue haired boy just had to continue speaking.

"I hope (F/n)-san notices you someday. Or that Alex actually tells her that you like her, since I know you wouldn't have the guts to tell her yourself."

Was that vein on Kagami's forehead normal? By the size of it, it should've exploded already...

"SAY WHAT, YOU LITTLE-"

"Ka-ga-mi-kuuuun~!"

Your sing song voice reached his tomato red ears, and he prayed you hadn't heard a thing from their conversation.

"Y-yes, (F/n)?"

(E/c) irises twinkled mischievously as you shot him a smile, jumping in his arms soon after.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the trouble~! Alex and I will behave better from now on, promise!"

Nobody ever witnessed the crossing of your fingers behind Kagami's back neither the smirk on Alex's face.


End file.
